Finn x Huntress Wizard
by WraithWriters
Summary: The name will be changed to a proper title once we figure one out. Please read, review, and comment as you wish.


Deep inside the large freighter lying back on a wall cot rested everyone's favorite not quite last human Finn Mertens. His arms behind his head he was caught up in his thoughts from the past few days. 'Everyones going to freak once they find out about the island's.' He couldn't help but worry about how everyone would react. Bonnie will probably send ships out to see for herself, Marcy will mess with anyone that does come back to the mainland. Sighing he rolled to his left staring out the porthole before him at crashing blue waves and laughed lightly when he saw the dolphins riding on their robo-dolphins. "Everything will be ok, I'll make sure of it." With that said he noticed the porthole start to fill with the soft hello tan of sand then the green of land and knew he was home. Quickly grabbing his bag and rapier Finn rushed thru the halls and up the stairs of the old rusted freighter dodging crewmen as he went. Finally reaching the ship's upper deck he ran up to Jake On the port side and smiled as the ship weighs its anchor.

"Finally home bro, I can't wait to see Lady again." "Yeah man, you go see her first I'll head to Bonnie and tell her what happened." Finn smiled at his brother who was clearly more than happy to do so but couldn't help but ask. "You sure man?" nodding Finn rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Positive Jake, you go see your wife I'll handle the business stuff." smiling Jake hugged Finn tight before stretching off the ship with a quick bye. Turning Fin saw the human crew throwing tarps off of some crates and a smaller transport shaped like an arrow Head. "So what's up with that?" He asked as a crewman was coiling up the ropes formally holding down the tarp. Looking down at him the man grinned nodding to it. "Your ride kid, it's a gift from your mom, it can get you wherever you need to go as long as it has a place to land and recharge."

Finn went star eyed looking at his new toy, snapping out of it as they loaded a large crate into it's back row of seats. "And what are you putting in it?" Looking down at him with a wider grin the man said. "The second gift your mom sent you, opening it in three days ok kid?" Nodding Finn thanked him and the rest of the crew he saw as he climbed aboard his new transport. "Thanks again guys, I hope to see you all soon, and tell my mom I said thank you for the gifts." He shouted as the engines spun up on his ride slowly lifting off the deck then quickly speeding away through the sky into the grasslands. Finn could barely contain his excitement as he flew threw the sky sending ripples through the grass below him. "Woooooohooooo!" Shouted an overjoyed Finn, things finally seeming to start getting better for him after his recent problems leading up to finding the islands.

As he began to see the beginnings of the candy kingdom's forest he slowed his speeder and brought it to a stable glide a few inches from the ground. Following the candy paved road he flew past the gates and threw the town heading directly to the castle. He couldn't help but laugh a little as the candy people ran or jumped out of the way of the strange vehicle he flew down the roads. He decided to have a bit more fun with it and tried his hand at something he'd seen in one of the old movies they were able to salvage years ago. And cut the vehicle's thrust engines and pulled it into a quick turn, now moving in he reignited the thrusters just enough to bring it to a full stop a few feet from the entrance to Bonnie's castle. Too excited to keep quiet he shouted. "That was so flipping cool man!"

Cutting the engines fully the speeder touched down, letting the hero of Ooo climb out the side. Making sure he had everything he needed Finn started towards the castles large doors. As he got to their threshold the two candy doors flung open revealing a relieved Princess Bubblegum who rushed into Finn and hugged him close. "Oh thank glob you're ok Finn, it's been weeks since you left. What happened, where are Jake and Susan?" Laughing at her mother hen act he hugged back and started to explain everything he could as they started to head into the castle.

About six hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So there's a group of islands about a week's sail from the coast and they are what's left of the human settlements. Well all but one that has a huge population of humans?" Asked a surprised Bonnie as Fin finished his explanation. "Yeah, and my mom plugged her brain into a bunch of robots so she could help everyone once all the other doctors basically died of some sickness." Bonnie had to process this again, after the second time he explained everything he started focusing in on parts she was asking about and now all she had where more questions. But she could see how exhausted Finn was after all the constant questions and smiled at him softly. "Alright Finn that's enough for today you should head home and relax for a few days if you think of anything you might have forgotten just call ok?"

Nodding he gave Bonnie a quick hug thanking her for the mini vacation she was giving him and head down to his speeder. Hopping in he started it back up and quickly made his way out of the Candy Kingdom heading home. Slowing to a stop by the pond next to his treehouse Finn shut it back down before moving to slide the crate taking up the back row of seats out of the speeder. After getting it out and standing it next to the speeder he noticed something by his door and walked up to it. It was a log about as long and wide as himself with a note next to it.

Dear Finn,

Hey Donk I found out thru the grapevine you went out to find something for a while. I was hoping we could talk for a bit when you get back. Just bring in this log inside and I'll be by to talk.

HW

"Cool haven't heard from Huntress in a while, hope nothing's wrong." Hefting the log over his shoulder her opened his door and laid it down by a small stack of gold and jewels in the ladder room. Before heading back out with a small wood hand trolley and using said trolley to cart the crate into the room too. "Ok now that that's done i gotta shower and sleep." As he started home ladder he looked back down noticing the log wasn't where he left it. "Huh? Guess it rolled under the bench or something." Heading up he made his way to the bathroom and heard a plank creaking behind him. Making him slowly reach for his rapier before he headed a very familiar feminine voice behind him. "Sup Donk? Have a good trip over the sea?" Smiling he turned to face Huntress and blushed lightly noticing she wasn't in her usually cloths. Her tunic and leather pants replaced with short cut tan Jean shorts and a purple string tank top that left quite a bit of her light mint green chest exposed. Her mask was still on but her hooded cloak was rolled up under her left arm.

"So you where the log, forgot your peeps could do that kinda thing." Smirking she nodded and lightly socked his arm. "Your lucky those water nymphs next door where my cousins or i'd of gone home to wait for you." "Wow really, that's weird they never mentioned you where their cousin." Nodding she walked up to the teen hero and pulled him by his human hand towards his couch. "I came here for two things Finn to talk and to give you a gift." Cocking an eyebrow he sat down with Huntress and let her run her hands over his robotic arm before she unlocked it and laid it down on the table before them. "Your sword arm split right? Made that grass you on your roof and everything?" Nodding his head she smiled and pulled a small purple gem from her satchel and ran it from Finn's shoulder to his stump and smiled when it started to glow.

"Sweet, the curse from your grass swords gone but the link to the forest magis it still in you dude." "Uh, what does that mean?" smirking she put the gem away and pulled out a small jar with green liquid inside and a twig. "It means I can use my magic to do this."

Uncorking the jar she dipped the twig in the green slime and used it like inq to write three times on Finn's arm. Then she used the other end of the twig to prick her finger and put it up to Finn's mouth. "Lick up a few drops of my blood and you'll get your sword arm back." His eyes widened at that not quite expecting this he awkwardly took her finger into his mouth and held back a little laugh. 'huh it tastes like basil.' as he softly suckled her finger he could feel a slow wave of warmth run down his stump arm as it began to grow. Looking at it he could already see his hand reforming, he quickly looked up as Huntress and saw her blushing, and remembering what he was doing began to blush as well. Seeing his hand fully form she smiled and looked at the blushing Finn only then realizing her own heated cheeks and coughed into her fist. "Y.. you can stop now, it worked."

Pulling away he smiled at his new arm and began to bend it a few times before tapping his fingers to his thumb one at a time. "Wow Huntress I can't believe you can do magic like this it's incredible." This caused the usually stoic loner Wizard to blush a darker green once more this time with a soft smile. "Well what else would you expect Finn I don't half ass my work." Taking advantage of his focus on his arm she leaned in closer to the human and ran her hand over his arm smiling softly. "Try summoning your grass sword Finn."

He left out a breath and focused on his hand and watch a grass blade emerge from his hand. The shade darker, the same emerald green and Huntress' eyes. "Pretty math Huntress thanks." He hugged the Wizardess and thanked her again, the two glad the other couldn't see themselves Blushing. "S.. so HW what did you wanna talk about." Asked a nervous Finn hoping he didn't hold the hugfest to long and made things awkward.

"Huh, oh.. oh right um.. well." 'come on Rose just tell him already you Donk.' "Remember when I asked you to help with my flute spell and we you know.. confessed but I wasn't ready. Well I talked to some peeps afterwards, the spirit of the forest, and my sister and." Finn gulped her cheeks flushing lightly as Huntress fumbled for what she wanted to say. 'is.. is she saying she changed her mind?' He smiled softly at her and she understood he knew what she wanted to say. "I still feel the same as back then Huntress, I'm willing to try it out if you are."

Smiling herself, with her cheeks tinged an evergreen she hugged the teen hero and whispered in his ear. "So am I Finn. and when we're alone call me Rose ok?" Finn smiled and held her closer, pulling her into his lap. His cheek nuzzling her neck and her soft leafy hair. "Your softer than I expected Rose, it's nice to see such a rough and tumble girl can be this soft to the touch." She couldn't help but blush darker from the complete and pulled away slightly to look at him. "Stupid sweet talking Donk." Leaning back in she kissed Finn for a second time, this time soft and sweet unlike the heated one off from months ago. As he started to kiss back his hands moved instinctively to hold her by the hips as her arms wrapped loosely over his shoulders and around his neck.

"Looks like I'm interesting something special, mind if I get a turn?" Both teens jumped out of the couch at the Intruders words earning a loud laugh from said Intruder. Huntress landing on them take before them and readying a magic arrow to strike down the woman she saw floating thru the window as Finn stood up off the floor. "Glob dammit Marcy what the heck. You know you're supposed to knock on the door not just fly in!" Continuing to laugh the vampire queen hovered In front of the new couple stopping only when Huntress Wizard had her arrow float within an inch of her chest. "How long were you watching us you creeper?" Asked an understand annoyed Huntress Wizard. "Long enough to catch you two confess and suck face, looks like you have fun his arm back too." Pointing to his prosthetic on the table beside Rose and his new flesh and blood arm.

"I was planning to surprise you Finn say welcome back and all and since that's done I'll just catch ya later, call me if you wanna hang this weekend. Oh and HW cute name." Marcy barely dodged the arrow as she flew out of the tree house leaving Finn with a very angry very new girlfriend. 'Glob Dammit Marcy why now?' "Rose don't worry about her, she won't tell people about your name she'll Lord it over you to get something but won't tell anyone about it." Releasing an angered groan she got off of the table and fixed her shirt pulling her straps back onto her shoulders. 'he didn't even notice he could see down my shirt.' smiling at her luck at finding an actual gentleman Rose began to calm back down and leaned into her new boyfriend.

Smiling at Rose as she leaned into his chest Finn kissed her temple his arms wrapping around her stomach. "Do you mind if I go take a shower Rose? I still smell like sea water and was kind of hoping to hop in it before I even knew you were here." laughing lightly she nodded pulling out of there little embrace and taking a few steps away. "Mind if I wait for you? I kinda wanna talk more if it's not too much." "no it's perfectly fine Rose you can wait down here or I'm my room, really just make yourself at home." With that said he took off towards the bathroom again and closed the door behind him. The steady sound of water hitting metal ringing through the house as he started up his shower. Leaving Rose to wander his house finding a few little loot or weapon stashes, including a sizable pile of Daggers from a knife storm.

"Well… now what?" She leaned against the trees trunk and looked down the small hall to the bathroom 'it's been five minute and I already looked at everything I didn't know about.' as she thought of what to do next a rather interesting and embarrassing thought came to mind. 'oh this will be good, here's hoping he doesn't Donk this up for himself.' Smirking she made her way to the bathroom and touched the wall using her natural magic to walk threw the wooden material. Smiling as branches grew from the inside of the wall collecting her clothes for her leaving herself in only her black mask.her light mint body on full display now, her forest green nipples hardening from the cool air coming in from the opened window as steam trailed out from the shower.

Making her way to the shower she pulled the curtain to the side slowly, slipping in behind her new man. And as Fin hummed to himself he felt a slight chill for a few seconds before something soft and warm pressed into his back and wrapped itself around his chest. Before she could scream though his new favorite voice in the world spoke to him. "I got bored waiting hun, and thought you might need some help washing your back." She slowly ground her breasts into his back rubbing them up and down his boulder blades with the darkest blush visible on her now fully deep green face. 'oh thank Glob he can't see me right now.' Smiling Finn let out a light groan loving the soft and firm feeling on his back as her breasts rubbed against him, and her nipple dug in softly.

"I.. I'm ok with your help if.. if you want to." She giggle a little letting out a light moan as she continued picking up a bottle of body wash from the showers ledge. 'hehe he uses pine body wash, no wonder I always loved his smell.' squeezing a sizable amount of the cold liquid soap onto her breasts before continuing to soap up his back with her soft c cup chest. "Mmmm Finn I hope you like this, I've never tried it before." Groaning louder he nodded his approval to her unable to speak with the new sensations clouding his mind. He looked back and saw her blushing a deep green and smiled leaning his head back to kiss her cheek. Earning him a cute squeak froym the wizardess, and a little grumble of embarrassment.

"It.. it feels amazing Rose.. and I absolutely love it. But shouldn't we be going slower?" Asked an embarrassed Finn. "Don't expect much more than this for a while there lover boy, this is just to show I mean business." She leaned her head onto his shoulder and kissed his neck suckling on it giving him light purple hickey. "And I do mean business Finn, so here's hoping we don't Don't it up." Shivering from her authoritative tone and sucking on his neck she nodded with a soft moan. "I.. I'll do my best Rose." Satisfied she peeled herself from his back to his slight dismay before turning him around to face her. Rose couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure shock as she turned him around. 'thats right hero this is all for you.' "See something you like Finn?"

Gulping he leaned into her pushing her gently into the wall behind them. To her surprise she was answered with a hot and heavy kiss, which she graciously returned tenfold to the teen hero. 'oh this will be fun.'

His hands moved to her hips his right hand slowly gliding along her soap slicked flank to her stomach before moving on to softly grope her supple chest. 'she.. she's like a plush toy.' breaking their heated kiss he moved down kissing along her neck to her collar bone. Causing Rose to let out soft sweet moans as he appraised her lovely body. "Mmm your hands feel so good Finn." His left had already moved from him to her soft round ass, squeezing it just hard enough to leave a darker green mark on her cheek. "And you feel so incredible." Replied Finn in a husky tone as his lips trailed down to her right breast his lips wrapping around it erect peak. Gasping Huntress let out a soft moan before softly pushing him away, her hero looking confused. "Did.. did I do something wrong Rose?" Smiling at his concern she kissed him softly before turning off the water for them. "You were perfect Finn, honestly in a few weeks you'll be allowed to do anything you'd like to me but." Pointing to his rock hard erection. "Nothing past this till then hun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope some of you enjoy this story, and be sure to favorite, follow, download for later, or comment on it. I'm looking for Beta readers for a few of my stories so feel free to Pm me if you're interested. Also as a side note, either the rewrite of Phantom Pain or this will be getting the next update I'm still thinking things thru for the second part of Running with Scissors next chapter and debating on what to do with The Den's next chapter. One last thing now feel free to post title for this in the comments I'll be making a two week long poll on my profile counting up the votes for the three I like the most.

Winner will get a say in a plot point for this story.


End file.
